The present disclosure relates to a bone anchoring element having barb elements connected to its shaft and a method for producing the same.
EP 0 714 643 A1 discloses a bone fixation device such as a screw, pin, staple, cable or anchor which has a micro-textured contact surface to enhance the installation or gripping characteristics of the device. The micro-textured contact surface includes features with directional asymmetry or angled suspension, e.g. angled rasp teeth, which bite or flex to resist movement in one direction and yet flex or slide to allow a relatively easy contact movement in the other direction.
DE 198 01 219 A1 discloses a bone nail having rigid barb-like projections being arranged in circumferential rows around the nail. The barb-like projection has a saw-tooth shape which not only facilitates insertion of the nail but also prevents the nail from loosening. However, removing the nail without destroying the bone is impossible.
CH 682 450 A5 discloses an anchoring nail for the fixation of orthopedic bone implants. The nail consists of a head part and a shaft part, the shaft having retention elements provided on its outer wall which are arranged along a helical line. The retention elements are wedge-shaped and are provided with cutting edges which allow to screw out and remove the nail from the bone material. However, the core hole which has to be drilled in advance has to have a precise diameter to allow both an easy insertion of the nail into the bone as well as the removal of the nail. In addition, the wedge-shape of the retention elements per se does not allow an easy insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,704 describes a surgical implant of a polymer. The implant contains arresting members for arresting the implant in a position in a direction opposite to the direction of installation. The arresting members are formed in a direction substantially parallel to the body.
In view of the above, there is a need for a bone anchoring element that can remedy one or more of the above described problems associated with current bone anchoring elements.